Ask The Legend Of Zelda Cast Anything!
by TheCryingPuppet
Summary: Welcome everybody! Feel free to ask your favorite LOZ Foe or Super-Star anything your heart desires! There are no limits, and even if you don't feel like asking (For some odd reason) just come on in and enjoy the fun! *Rated T because I can B) I said that so now I'm cool.*
1. In the beginning,,,

Puppet- Welcome everybody! Thanks for choosing to read! This is the place whe-

Link- Where the hell am I? Did another fan girl kidnap me?!

Puppet- Err, no.. I was explaining that! This is-

Veran- Oh my Link, it's been a while! Don't you look just... Delicious.. *Licks lips*

Link- *Backs away* Aw shit, not HER.

Veran- How rude! *Cries*

Puppet- N-no! Don't cry Veran! Here! Here's some make up for that ugly- err- pretty face of yours!

Veran- Aw thanks! Yay! *Runs off happily*

Puppet- Well, anyways, LIKE I WAS TRYING TO SAY-

Ganondorf- How come she gets something?

Puppet- Oh! G-Ganondorf.. Err, didn't see you there

Vaati- How can you miss him? He's huge. *

Shadow Link- *Chuckles* That's what she said!

Vaati- *Stares*

Shadow- :D

Puppet- Uh, we-well, what do you want, my kingofuglinessbutI'llneversaythattoyourfacee?

Link- O_o

Ganondorf- I'll have.. Hmm. How about the triforce?

Zelda +Link- NO!

Puppet- Yeah, I'm going to have to agree with those two.. Sorry, piggy- I mean, My lord! Anyways, like I was trying to say-

Midna- Puppet, you didn't introduce me. *Glares*

Puppet- I didn't get to introduce anybody cause I keep getting interrup-

Shadow- Why if isn't Midna.. Don't you look beautiful! :3

Zant- Back off, Shadow.

Shadow- Eeeeeeeeep! *Hides behind the Link* THE INSANE TWILI IS HERE!

Puppet- SHADOW, SHUT THE FU-

Zelda- You brute! *Slaps Puppet* Don't you dare use such awful words!

Puppet- Ouch!*Rubs cheek*... BUT LINK SWORE AND HE DIDN'T GET HIT!

Zelda- *Thinks* Well, that's because Link is a hero! *Link beams*

Ganondorf- A hero who's only friends are fish and an annoying fairy.

Navi- HEY!

Link- YEAH! HEY! HOW DARE YOU, YOU OVER-SIZED PORKCHOP! *Vaati gasps* MALON AND SARIA ARE MY FRIENDS TOO! AND NOTHING WILL CHANGE THAT!

Puppet- Talk about friend zoning yourself... Now, can I please finish?

Ganondorf- NO! I want to see what this grass hopper has to say! *Magic resurfaces*

Zelda- Now now men, settle this like gentlemen.

Link- *Jumps* HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Ganondorf- *Get's ready* RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Puppet- STOP! EVERYONE JUST SHUT THE *Zelda glares* err.. HECK UP! I'M JUST TRYING TO EXPLAIN TO THE GOOD READERS THAT THEY CAN ASK QUESTIONS TO EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU, BUT I CAN'T DO THAT NOW, CAN I? *SOBS* DO YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL? I FEEL-

Ghirahim- FAAAAABBUUULOOOUUSSS! ;D

Everyone- *Stares*

Ghirahim- ^_^

Everyone- *Stare harder*

Ghirahim- ^_^'

Everyone- *Supercoldglarethatwillfreeze yourbones*

Ghirahim- Kill joys.. -.-

Shadow- *Peeks from behind Link* The prostitute you called is finally here, Lord Vaati! *chuckles with Demise, who appeared out of no where and is currently checking Veran out*

Vaati- So this is who I'm compared to on a daily basis? Oh goddesses... *Scowls*

Puppet- OK, SINCE GHIRAHIM IS CURRENTLY CHANGING TO HIS DEMON MODE, I'M GOING TO LEAVE YOU OFF WITH THIS: FEEL FREE TO ASK ANY *Swords clashing, magic and screams ensue in the back ground* ZELDA CHARACTER ANYTHING YOU WANT, ALONG WITH ACTIONS YOU REQUEST THEM TO DO, THERE'S NO LIMITS AND ALL CHARACTERS WILL BE FORCED TO OBEY!

Zelda Cast- FORCED?! O_O


	2. Finkel, Puzzles and muffins

Puppet- Hey hey hey! Welcome to another edition of *Waits to see if is interrupted* Wow, no interruptions?

Link- *Sneezes while sleeping on couch* Sh-Shut up! I-I'm to-to-to sick! *SNEEZES LOUDLY

Shadow- Ha! He's dying!

Puppet- Aww, poor link :c Well, whatever, suck it up, princess!

Zelda- *Slaps* What an insult! You disgrace!

Link- *Chuckles*

Puppet- *Rubs cheek* Sorry Princess, *Glares at Link* Anyways, welcome to ASK THE LEGEND OF ZELDA CAST ANYTHING! This time, my lovely fiends and superstars have been given requests and answers!

Dark Link- Damn it all.

Puppet- ^_^'' Well ok, the first one is from our new guest, Agarfinkel, welcom-

Shadow- *Spits lon lon milk in Vaati's face* AHAHAHAHAHAH! WHAT THE HELL KINDA NAME IS _**THAT**_? AHAHAHAHAAHAH! OH BOY! AND I THOUGHT **_TINGLE_ **WAS BAD! AHAHAHAHA-

Vaati- *Smacks with epic wind power* You useless creation!

Puppet- HEY! Thank you Vaati! AND SHADOW, THAT WILL **NOT **BE TOLERATED! APOLOGIZE RIGHT **NOW** TO OUR LOVELY GUEST!

Shadow- *Wipes tears away* Sorry, Agarfinkel.

Puppet- *Supermegaultraglarethatwillf reezeyourbones*

Shadow- A-an-and WELCOME!

Puppet- That's better. *Sits next to Link*

Agarfinkel- Question:

Vaati- What a strait forwards person!

**Agarfinkel- Veran, which of the three forms (turtle, bee, and spider) was your true, true form?**

Veran- *Pops out of no where and smiles* Oh, my dear! What a lovely guest you are, Hm hm! Well, love, my **true** form... It drastically changes, but it's originally a cute, sexy demonic fairy! But I can tell you, I am not a Twili, if that is what you are wondering. Many compare me to Midna, since our **normal** forms look alike, however, I am nothing like the Twilight Princess. My favourite form is the Spider though! It gives me a chance to show off my fabulous legs! Hm hm!

Shadow- Fabulous?

Veran- That's right, my dear!

Shadow- Fabulous...

Veran- Fabulous! *Reaches hand out*

Shadow- Faaaabuuulooouuus! *Takes Veran's hand and dances so FABULOUSLY!

Vaati- *Grumbles* Ghirahim wanna-be's.

Puppet- Where is the "fabulous" demon anyway? *looks around worriedly*

Link- La-last I *Sneezes*-I saw hi-him, he-he was... he was... *Sleeps*

Everyone- *Stares*

Navi- Hey! Link! Wake up!

Link- Oh um... What was I saying?

Zelda- *Slaps forehead* Here, drink this potion Link.. *Gives green potion of epicness!*

Link- *DA DA DA DAAAAA! Slurps* YAY! I'm all better! Thanks Zelly!

Shadow- *Pauses dancing* Zelly? O_o *Continues fabulous dance with Veran*

Puppet- Uh. Ok. Whatever, I'm sure he'll turn up sooner or later. Ok so sorry to interrupt (I know how it feels -_-) Agarfinkel, go on :)

**Agarfinkel- Link, who do you like more? Zelda, Midna, Malon or Ruto?**

Everyone- *Stare intensely*

Link- Oh for the love of Nayru... Um, Ruto actually kinda scares me...

Ruto- HEY!

Dark Link- Thank goddesses you think that. I had to be trapped with her in the water temple for seven years.

Ganondorf- That was your punishment for eating all the milk we had ordered from Lon Lon.

Dark Link- *Grumbles bitterly*

Link- ...Ok? Malon and I, like I said before, are just great friends! She's really nice too! But, we'll only be friends...

Malon- *Whispers* Drat!

Link- Midna is really just my best friend... Besides, I hear she's with Zant now :3

Zant- You heard right, and it's gonna stay that way, fairy boy.

Midna- ;3

Link- *Stares frightened* Yes sir! So, my answer is Zelda! She's so wise, pretty and sooo sweeeeet! *Sighs*

Zelda- Aw! Thank you! *Flattered* I am pretty, aren't I? *Kisses Link passionately*

Vaati- Damn! *Blocks eyes*

Puppet- Now that those two are happy, let's move on!

**Agarfinkel- Zelda, which Impa was your favourite? The one from Ocarina Of Time or Skyward Sword?**

Zelda- *Stops kissing Link* Hmm, Ocarina Of Time. Because her attire and personality contributed greatly to the mysterious department the sheika's are famous for. :) *Sits next to Puppet and Link*

Puppet- *Nods* I agree... Anyways, go on!

Agarfinkel- Dares:

Shadow- HIDE! *Hide behind couch*

Agarfinkel- Demise and Ganondorf. Fight each other to see whose the strongest.

Demise- Alright.

Ganondorf- Sound's fun.

Vaati- This should be interesting. *watches amused*

Saria- *Pops up* Is there really a need for this? Ganon is the bearer of the power which lies within the Goddess Din. I'm positive he will win. *Sighs*

Shadow- *peeks out* Shut up! I wanna see this. *Grabs popcorn from Vaati* GO LORD GANON!

Ghirahim- *Looms behind and then tongues Shadow's ear*

Shadow- *Screamslikeagirl* XJFEWUBXFUWXF2FUOWEUFVB2R3IF 2U3F NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

Puppet- *Smacks Shadow* SHUUUUUT UPPPP!

Shadow- *Runs to Vaati, sobbing* HE LICKED ME! HE LICKED ME! KILL HIM! WHY ME? YOU BITCH!

Zelda- *Slaps* Bite your tongue!

Ghirahim- *Smirks* I certainly wasn't expecting that. *sticks out tongue*

Link- You harassed my Shadow... *Chuckles*

Ghirahim- Hm hm hm!

*SUDDENLY, AN ULTRA MEGA EXPLOSION HAPPENS*

Everyone- *Stare horrified*

Ganondorf- *Smirks* I win.

Shadow- YAAAAY! LORD GANON!

Ghirahim- Master! *Runs to Demise*

Demise- *lying on ground* Wh-where am I?

Shadow- Take that! You white haired pedophile! YOU GOAT! HAAHA! YOU'RE A WANNA BE GOAT! I KNEW IT FROM THE START! GOAT GOAT GOAT! BAA BAA BLACK SHEEP, HAVE YOU ANY WOOL?! YES SIR! YES SIR! THRE-

Puppet- O_O *Hugs Shadow* Calm down..

**Agarfinkel- Ghirahim, cut out that annoying tongue of yours!**

Shadow- FUCKING YES! *SINGS ITS THE BEST DAY EVER BY SPONGEBOB LOUDLY*

Ganondorf- *Blocks ears* Please Shadow. What have you been smoking?

Ghirahim- *Sputters* B-but this is my pride! I can't!

Puppet-*Supermegaultraglarethatwillf reezeyourbones*

Ghirahim- I won't!

Shadow- *Pulls out knife with wild gleam in eyes* You won't have to... MWAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHA! *Chases Ghirahim*

Everyone- O_O"

Ghirahim- How savage! * Disappears with Shadow*

Link- I'm pretty sure Vaati messed up making that one...

Puppet- O-On with the dares! ^_^'''

**Agarfinkel- Stritch, torture Groose with bugs!**

Stritch- I'd be happy to }:D *P

Groose- O_O Why? *Runs*

Link- Hahaha!

Stritch- I'm glad Mantis is all better :3 *Runs after Groose*

Link- O_O

Ganondorf- Hyuk hyuk hyuk...

Puppet- ":D Alright, thanks for reviewing Agarfinkel! We appreciate it greatly!

Veran- Do come back my dear ;)

Puppet- THE WINK ^w^ Ok, anyways, everyone please welcome our next guest, Puzzle!

**Puzzle- YESYESYESYESYES!**

Vaati- Woah.. Calm down.

Puzzle- Yes! Sorry! I just love truth or dare fics!

Zelda- I wish we could say the same...

Shadow- Shut up Zelda! I'm listening to Puzzle!

Demise- Little Shadow, do loud people turn you on or something?

Shadow- ...

Vaati- -_-''

**Puzzle- Anywho, ok. Everyone has to read the Twilight Saga for 5 hours STRAIGHT-**

Shadow- *Spits milk in Vaati's face* Goddesses NO! YOU SADIST!

Vaati- *Wipes sleeve* Shadow...

Puppet- Uh... Does that include me? :'O

Link- YES! It does! We go down, you're coming with us! HAHAHAHAHA!

Shadow- Link, have I mentioned how adorable your laugh is...? :3

Link- HAHAHA- *Stops* -.-

Farore- I see what you did there...

Puppet- Fine! I'll join in! *Grabs endless amounts of Twilight books from underneath bed.*

Vaati- I'm curious as to why you even have them...

Puppet- Errr... no reason! ^w^"

**Puzzle- Ilia, you're really stupid. You don't have to read Twilight but you have to be killed by feral horse.**

Ilia- *Gasps* What? I'm stupid? But all I do is assist Link!

Navi- Get in line, bitch.

Shadow- LOOOOOL!

Puppet- *Hands out books sorrowfully* I've inserted a will in the beginning so please, sign in before reading.

Vio- I'm done.

Puppet- Already? WOW!

Shadow- Wow indeed...

Red- This is a funny story! Haha!

Link- Err... Your book is upside down..

Red- Oh..

Everyone- -_-"

*Ghirahim returns*

Link- Look who it is...

Zelda- Ha! Lick me, I dare you! *Chuckles*

Ghirahim- *Licks Zelda's cheek*

Zelda- *Screams* Shadow! I thought you rid him of his horrid tongue!

Ghirahim- My tongue grows back.

Vaati- What the hell kind of sorcery is this?

Farore- I see what you did there.

Puppet- Oh Goddesses, this is so dramatic! *Closes book* 5 hours are up, fools! Who's still alive?

Link- Me... Unfortunately, so is everyone else.

Blue- But Red's dead from information overload.

Dark Link- Curse you Puzzle.

Vaati- That was terrible...

Zelda- It was romantic!

Ruto- I'm going to name our children Bella and Edward, Link!

Shadow- Edwards so ugly!

Ganondorf+Demise- This generation...

Puppet- While my nerves are un-frying themselves, let see what else our dear but sadistic guest requests...

**Puzzle- Truth! geapora jeapora how many licks does it take?**

Puppet- Huh? Err, could you please rephrase that? ;3

Puzzle- Zelda where were you after you healed Midna?

Zelda- *Smiles sadly* Ganondorf, the horrible dark Lord, had locked my soul inside the triforce which slept inside Hyrule castle...

Ganondorf- Stupid grass hopper ruined everything...

Midna- I still appreciate everything Zelda :)

Zelda- :D

**Puzzle- Great! Now here are invisible rainbow muffins! *Throws muffins* Merry Christmas!**

Puppet- YAY! YOU ROCK!

Vaati- I'm not fond of sweets... *gives to shadow*

Shadow- *gives Vaati's muffin to Navi* :D

Everyone- *Takes muffins*

Everyone- And a merry christmas to you!

Ganondorf- *Steals Link's muffin and gobbles down like the pig he is.*

Link- NOOOO! YOU OVER SIZED HAM!

Ganondorf- Oh no. The grass whisperer is mad..

Link- HYAAAAH!

Ganondorf- RAAAAH!

Ezlo- I remember when I was young.

Vaati- Oh Goddesses, shut up all of you.

* * *

Till next time! :D


	3. Romance and Chains

Blue- Thank the three, I haven't seen Puppet around in such a long time, that must mean this whole thing is over!

Link- Yeah, praise be to Farore.

Puppet- *Pops out of nowhere* HEY GUYS! DIDJYA MISS ME?

Link+Blue- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Zelda- Oh dear. Does this mean-

Puppet- It sure does! I'm finally back! And we have a lot of requests to respond to so we should get started-

Shadow- OH GODDESSES, GUYS IF DEMISE ASKS YOU TO SCRATCH HIS BACK, DON'T DO IT... *Limps and collapses*

Everyone- *Stares*

Demise- Heheheh..

Puppet- O_o Ok, well um. Let's start with... DRUM ROLL PLEASE.

Everyone- *Din din din din din*

Puppet- **BLK**! WELCOME TO THE SHOW! *Grabs seat for **guest***

Shadow- Welcome...

**BLK- This isn't exactly a question but... Handcuffing Blue and Shadow together would be pretty funny... Maybe you should do that :3**

Link- ITS DEATH NOTE ALL OVER AGAIN!**  
**

Shadow- *Hides behind Vaati* NO WAY. HE FREAKS ME OUT!

Blue- I COULD SAY THE SAME! LOOK AT YOU, YOU WANNA BE DARK LINK!

Shadow- *GASPS* TAKE THAT BACK

Blue- *Smirks*

Puppet- Wa-wait guys! LOOK!

**BLK: :3**

Shadow- DAMNIT! That face is my weakness, fine. Come ere *Tackles unsuspecting smirking Blue*

Blue- SHIT *HANDCUFFED*

Zelda- BLUE!

Blue- But I'm a Link too!

Zelda- ...

Puppet- *Claps* Yay! Good Shadow! Seems like that's all from **BLK**! Thanks for coming! ^_^ Ok, everyone welcome our next guest, **MsNegative24**!

Ganon- I like that name.

Link: -_-

**Ms. Negative- To Zelda: Which incarnation of Link was your favorite? (Includes ALL Links)**

Zelda- Oh dear, what a hard question... Hmmm... Probably the Skyward Sword one, cause he's so cute! ^_^

Midna- Twilight Princess, his beast form was amazing. :

Veran- No way, Majora's Mask

Puppet- You pedo! Definately Ocarina of Time!

Link- Aww, girls-

Ganondorf- Wind waker.

Everyone- *Stare*

Shadow- I'm the best Link SO YOU ALL CAN KISS GANON'S ASS! *Points at all the other Links **(OFA, OFS, ALTTP, OOT, MM, TP, SS, ST, PH, WW, MC, FS, LOZ, LA, LOZ 2, LA AGAIN)***

All Links- ATTACK! *HYAAAAAAH!*

Shadow- AAHHH! *Runs to shadows*

Blue- WAIT! NOOOO! HELP! *Dragged into shadows*

Zelda+Red- BLUE! ;_;

Link- What a noble sacrifice...

Ghirahim- Hm hm hm!

Puppet- I have no idea what the hell happened so let's just move onto **Ms.** **Negative's** next question, shall we? ^_^''

**Ms. Negative- To Link: Which incarnation of Zelda was your favorite? (Includes ALL Zeldas)**

Link- Ummm, *Scratches head while staring at glaring Zelda* All the Zeldas! They're all so beautiful! ^_^

Zelda- Squeee! *Hugs Link*

Demise- Personally I think SS Zelda was adorable.

Vaati- No, Minish Cap. She was so weak, heheh.

Shadow- *Pops out of nowhere* Definatly Ocarina of Time!

Blue- I'm scarred for life. *Shudders*

Ganon- Ha! I've kidnapped her in all the games!

Dark Link- *Crosses arms* Yeah, RIGHT.

Puppet- No, Twilight Princess Zelda. ANYWAYS, **Ms. N**, go on :D

**Ms. Negative- Midna, say something highly offensive to the person you hate most.**

Midna- *Smirks* Easy! *Turns to Ganon*

Ganon- I thought for sure you'd pick on Groose or Ghirahim...

Midna- HA! As if, *Speaks Twili and insults Ganondorf beyond recognition somehow*

Ganon- *Gasps* WASH YOUR TONGUE.

Zant- That was mean, Midna...

Veran- *Waves fan* Very...

Link- Er, wish someone could translate! *Glares*

**Ms. Negative- Ganondorf, why is your second form a pig?**

Ganondorf- *Sits down* When I was a young boy living in the Gerudo desert, the people worshiped me, since I was the male born every century. My servants let me go into the desert one day, and when I did, I saw a young pig, starving to death. So I killed it.

Puppet- Wow, just when I thought it was getting good. *Frowns*

Shadow- *Scowls* You should've eaten it... STOP TUGGING ON MY ARM, FOR NAYRU'S SAKE!

Blue- MAKE ME, UGLY.

Shadow- GRRRRR... LORD VAAAAAAATI HELP ME...

Vaati- *Talking to Ghirahim* So then Ezlo was like, "VAATI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" And I'm like, "Psht, old man, isn't it obvious? Stealing your hat!" Honestly, I worry for him sometimes, I really do...

Ghirahim- Aha!

Shadow- ;_;

Link- BLUE, STOP BITING HIM!

Puppet- *POKES MIDNA* STAY WITH ME, AND EVERYONE SAY GOODBYE TO OUR LOVELY GUEST, **MS. NEGATIVE**!

Everyone- BYEE! :D :D :D

Ghirahim- Stay faaabuullouuus! :*

Puppet- OK! *Takes deep breath* I had to edit this comment up (SINCE YOU COMMENTED TWICE ACCIDENTLY, DON'T WORRY) a bit, so I hope you don't mind, BUT EVERYONE WELCOME, **PUMPKIN TURTLES**!

Link- Pumpkins? FROM ORDAN?! :D

Puppet- Er. No.

Link- D:

**Pumpkin- This is so F*cking funny! I lol'd so much! Well, here are mine :D Since VaatixShadow is my OTP could you please make them kiss? :3**

Everyone Except Vaati and Shadow- ;D

Ganondorf- Oh dear, *plugs ears*

Vaati- *Takes deep breath* I WILL NOT! I CREATED THAT THING, I'M NOT GOING TO KISS IT! TO STONE WITH YOU, YOU WASTE OF SPACE!

Puppet- HEY HEY HEY! NO! DON'T YOU DARE HURT OUR GUEST VAATI! AND LOOK!

**Pumpkin- :3**

Shadow- HELL YES. *Pounces onto Vaati*

Blue- AAHHHH! *Goes flying*

Shadow- *SMMOOOOOOOOOOOCH*

Vaati- *KICKS* GET OFF ME, YOU USELESS CREATION! *Blushes*

Ganondorf- Aw. That's the first time I've ever seen you blush.

Vaati- It'll be the last.. *Ignores Zelda and Link giggling*

Shadow- I CAN DIE IN PEACE NOW! :D

**Pumpkin- And I dare Ganon to give Link a piggy back. Oh and Midna, what do you think of the fabulous ghirahim ;) **

Zelda+Veran+Ruto+Saria+Malon- *Laugh cutely*

Link- Wh-What?! NO.

Ganondorf- Oh for the three.. What in Din's name is wrong with you?

Farore- I see what you did there.

Midna- Well, Ghirahim and I are clothes shopping buddies, so I think he's pretty cool, you know... All that freaks me out is his tongue... *Shudders*

Ghirahim- *Hugs Midna* Glad to hear that! ^-^

Puppet- Awww, that's cute you two :3 NOW *Grabs Link and throws on Ganondorfs back*

Link- AHHHH!

Shadow- *Takes out camera* HEHEHEH!

Ganondorf- What the hell? For the love of Nayru, HOW MUCH DO YOU WEIGH?!

Link- Th-that doesn;t matter... NOW GIDDY UP!

Ganondorf- FML.

Vaati- Ganondorf, *Smirks* You're blushing.

**Pumpkin- VAATI! OMG I LOVE YOU! ^_^ **

Vaati- Naturally, *Flips hair*

Ghirahim- THAT'S MY LINE!

Puppet- OK! That's it for this chapter cause I am exhausted and I'm sure my dears are as well ^_^ I'll do some more later, thanks for readnig AND MAKE SURE TO ASK SOMETHING IF YOU WANT TO! :D Don't be scared and ask anything and as much as you want! :) Bye bye! *Sips hot choco*

Ghirahim- Toodles! ;)

Link- *Gets off Ganon* Finally...

Blue- GUYS! HELP!

Red+Zelda= *Uncuff*

Blue- Thank the three. *Stretches arms*

Shadow- *Tackles Vaati* Round two! :3

Ezlo- Oi, Vaati. Who is this shadowy thing?

Farore- I see what you di-

Puppet- EVERYONE GO TO SLEEP ALREADY, GODDESSES...


	4. Whimsical desires

Puppet- Hey guys. Guess who has the flu? -.-

Shadow- You? ;D

Link- Wait... Don't tell me we have to do more horrible things! *Gasps*

Vio- Yeah, just watching Link ride Ganon is life scarring...

Shadow- Oh Vio, you have no IDEA how wrong that sounded *Suggestive smirk*

Vio- O/O

Puppet- Cut the flirting you two and keep it to a T-Rating Shadow! Honestly...

Shadow- :(

Puppet- Ok, well.. I guess we should begin, eh? Everyone, please welcome **Whimsical**!

Fi- Whimsical. Such a brilliant name.

**Whimsical- Oh god, Ezlo made me crack up** **XD**

Ezlo- Hrmm.. Vaati used to always say that when he was younger... Reminds me of when I was young...

Vaati- Ezlo. Please. Spare us the ear bleedi-

Zelda- Such a rude mage!

Vaati- ...

Puppet- NO QUARRELING ZELDA.

Shadow- Yeah! Stop picking on my beloved Vaati!

Vaati- *Scowls* Do not call me YOURS, you worthless waste of magic.

Shadow- :o

Puppet- While the husband and wife fight, let's move on...

**Whimsical-****Great story! Hmm.. How about.. Navi tells us her life story?  
**

Everyone- NO!

Navi- Well you better LISTEN.

Link- Please... No...

Fi- I don't understand why her voice is causing me to get agitated.

Navi- I'm nothing special, just a fragment of the Great Fairy's soul. My name is short for Navigator and I was given this name by the respected Great Deku Tree-

Puppet- Err. *Sniffles* That's enough.. I'mma cry.

**Whimsical- Oh and Vaati! You're awesome! You're my fav character! :D**

Link- Another Vaati-fan-atic? -.-'

Zelda- Vaati isn't even that great,,,

Ganondorf- If anything, I deserve the largest fanbase...

Vaati- Yes, envy me. All of you.

Shadow- Lord Vaati is amazing ^_^

Link- ...Aren't I amazing? *Pout*

Vio- Is someone getting jealous? *Smirk*

**Whimsical- :D Zelda, who is your best friend? And Impa, how old are you? o_O **

Zelda- Malon, she and I hang out a lot riding horses ^_^

Malon- Good times...

Ganondorf- I wonder why I didn't eat that pig...

Everyone- O_O

Impa- My age has no limits.

Veran- Good answer!

Fi- False. Everyone's life will eventually come to an end. No matter the circumstance.

Shadow- *Snaps back to real self* And that's the type of pessimism WE NEED. *Shoots glare at Majora*

**Whimsical- ****Ganon, why are you so** ugly?

Ganon- *Sputters* Ugly? I am a king! I am from the Gerudo tribe! You have no respect nor a good taste in men, you **WHIMSICAL** waste of flesh.

Link- Puppet! Ganon insulted our guest!

Puppet- *Pops out* WHAT?! APOLOGIZE NOW!

Ganon- Make me. *Smirk*

Everyone- *Watch intensly*

Puppet- Ganon, if I really wanted my COME BACK I would've wiped it off your mothers chin last night!

Ganon's never ending army- O_O

Everyone- O_O PUPPET, T-RATED!

Ganon- WHAT?! YOU MEASLY PUPPET! HOW DARE YOU-

Demise- *Holds back* Calm down, fatso.

Puppet- VICTORY! And now back to you **Whims**, ;)

**Whimsical- Zant, please stop scaring people.**

Ghirahim- *Whispers to Vaati* Its the makeup brand..

Vaati- *Chuckles* Noob.

**Whimsical- Shadow, you're adorable! :3**

Shadow- A-adorable?! You really think so? Oh thanks so much! No one has ever said that to me... *Voice trails off dramatically*

Demise- Snap out of it, ugly.

Shadow- *Scowls* You of all people just call ME ugly? I'll have you know, that, unlike yourself, I WAS NOT A MISTAKE!

Vaati- Oh dear...

Demise- What the hell are you on about-?

Shadow- SHUT THE F*CK UP AND APPRECIATE MY CUTENESS, YOU MUFASA WANNA-BE! YOU THOUGHT I WOULDN'T NOTICE, BUT I KNEW YOU WERE TRYING TO BE LIKE HIM FROM THE START!

Dark Link- Reeaaal cute..

Demise- *Shocked* What gave it away?

Vio- I'm pretty sure it was the hair...

Puppet- *Grabs Shadow and soothes* HAHAHA *NERVOUS laugh* Hahaaha, errr... Go on?

******Whimsical-******** Link, I DARE YOU TO MAKE OUT WITH GHIRAHIM MWAHAAHAHAHA AND THAT DEMISE RECORDS IT!**  


Everyone- *Spit out milk*

Link- NO! No, no, no, no NO!

Puppet- *Evil smile forms* Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes YES! HAHA!

Midna- *Smirks* Yaoi, Yaoi everywhere.

Zelda- **Whimsical**, you're now a fugitive and are not allowed anywhere any of us. Banished.

Hylian guards- *Drag **Whimsical **away*

Shadow- *Hands Demise camera* Heheh, get the HD on, nigga.

Ghirahim- Oh my! ;*)

Link- O_O

* * *

To be continued, because I'm a lazy mother fucker. Bye bye and thanks for all the support and questions! Don't forget to leave more! They're all appreciated dearly! Love ya's!


End file.
